A plasma-based system is used to perform a variety of operations. For example, the plasma-based system is used to etch a wafer, deposit materials on a wafer, clean a wafer, etc. To perform the operations, the plasma-based system includes a radio frequency (RF) generator. The RF generator is coupled to an impedance block that is further coupled to a plasma chamber.
The RF generator generates an RF signal that is transferred via the impedance block to the plasma chamber. When a gas is supplied into the plasma chamber, the gas is ignited with the RF signal and plasma is formed within the plasma chamber.
However, there may be a replacement of the impedance block with another impedance block. For example, an impedance block that is malfunctioning may be replaced with another impedance block. As another example, an impedance block that is nonoperational may be replaced with another impedance block. An impedance block may be replaced for any reason other than that the impedance block is nonoperational or malfunctioning.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.